ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Intergalactic Strike Force
Plot In Azmuth's tower, on Galvan Prime II, a young human with gray hair is standing, talking with Azmuth. (Human): You.. you gave the Infinity to a human that you don't even know?! How could you?! I am the rightful user of the Omnitrix! (Azmuth): Nemevoc, please. I gave it to him because Paradox told me to. I had no choice. (Nemevoc): You always have a choice! Nemevoc storms out of the room. End Scene Bryce is downtown with Marissa. They are walking through the street. (Bryce): So, I'm glad you came out here with me. (Marissa): Yeah, I'm learning that there's more to you than meets the eye. (Bryce): Did you just quote Transformers? (Marissa): Actually, I quoted the original theme song. (Bryce): Wow, I didn't realize I was on a date with a geeky beauty. Marissa blushes. A weird noise is heard and they look up. An odd, hourglass-shaped ship flies over their heads, and lands down the street. The ramp door opens and four aliens exit the ship. One is pink-skinned and has one green eye. Another a skinny, yellow-skinned, winged guy with two blue eyes. The next is a built, blue-skinned alien with yellow eyes. The last is a in-shape humanoid alien, wearing a helmet. They are all wearing white, mechanical suits with a red circle on the chest. The one with the mask has a gold star on his right shoulder. The one with the helmet starts walking over to Bryce and Marissa. (Bryce): Marissa, go. Hide with the other civilians. (Marissa): What are- (Bryce): Go. (Marissa nods and runs to the side of a building) Alright, y'all want a party? (activates the Infinity) The alien stops. (Alien): Halt! (Bryce): In what universe do you have authority over me? (Alien): This one. (holds up a silver, circular badge with the Infinity's symbol on it) You seen this? (Bryce): Uh...(deactivates the Infinity) Yeah. It's the symbol on my watch. (Alien): Uh-huh... Come with me. (Bryce): Again, I don't see how you have authority. (Alien): Don't you want to know how I got this? (holds up the badge) (Bryce): Well- (Alien): Then let's go. Bryce follows the alien into his ship, and it takes off. End Scene In the ship, Bryce is sitting with the four aliens. The yellow one is piloting and the blue one is the co-pilot. The alien with the gold star is sitting across from Bryce. (Bryce): So... Where are headed? (Alien): Galvan Prime. (Bryce): What for? (Alien): Teach you the origin of that symbol. (Bryce): Sounds fun. The ship blasts off. Later.... the ship approaches Galvan Prime. It lands, and the group gets off. They walk over to Azmuth's tower, and stand at the front gate. A large, black, blob alien, with green lines, rises off the ground. (Alien): Halt, who goes there? (Alien with the Star): Magister Tennyson, of the I.G.S.F. I've brought this human to speak with Azmuth. (Alien): You may proceed. The group walks inside and steps into an elevator. The elevator takes them all the way to the top floor. They exit the elevator and step into a laboratory-style room. Azmuth is standing on a counter, waiting for them. (Azmuth): Ah, Maxwell, I see you retrieved the human. I hope he wasn't any trouble. (Bryce): I thought your name was “Magister”. (Max): (removing his helmet) Ha ha ha, no. That's my rank. (Bryce): (astonished) You're a human? End Scene (Bryce): Wha.. why'd you wear a mask? (Max): The same reason you have a secret identity, the world isn't ready for aliens and human to coexist. (Bryce): So why am I here? Max): You're pretty focused. Well, decades ago, the Galvan came to Earth. Only the U.S. Government was supposed to know about it. (Bryce): Roswell? (Max): Uh-huh. The government decided to blow it off as.. well, you know.. anyways, the Galvan thought that, since the government knew about them, they should work together. They formed the Intergalactic Strike Force, more commonly know as the IGSF. They developed a symbol, the green hourglass on a black background, to be their 'logo'. It became the intergalactic symbol for "Peace" and that's what we're about. (Bryce): So... Roswell created Space police? (Azmuth): That's one way to put it. An alarm goes off. (Voice over intercom): First Thinker, there was a breach on level 62. (Azmuth): That's the Omnitrix Graveyard. (Max): Alright, men, let's move! Azmuth don't worry, we got it. (leaves the room) (Bryce): (activates the Infinity) I've got it! (transform) Big Chill phases through the floor while flying. He stops at Level 62 and looks around. Nemevoc runs past Big Chill. Big Chill fires a freeze ray at him, but Nemevoc dodges. (Nemevoc): You! (hears the elevator almost down) I'll deal with you next time! (runs off) (Big Chill): I don't think so! (hits the Infinity, changing to XLR8) XLR8 dashes after Nemevoc. XLR8 looks around where Nemevoc should be, but he isn't there. XLR8 reverts. (Bryce): Who ever you were, I'll be waiting. Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Marissa Harper *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Nemevoc (first appearance) Aliens *Big Chill *XLR8 Trivia *Nemevoc makes his first appearance Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Vilgax' Quest for the Infinity Arc Category:Nemesis Arc